To Much Happening:HM
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Hannah Montana and the AlberquerquewhateverWildcats are staying at the Tipton. There is like 5 things going on in one weekend, can they pull it off? xAlso in Suite Life and HSMx CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm writing a new story, which is like 3 crossovers or like that anyways. Plus, some of my characters. This is like when Disney Channel has those previews. This is supposed to be a movie though. _**

Hannah Montana walks through the doors of the Tipton.

Gabriella, Taylor, Troy, Chad, Ryan and Sharpay, plus the rest of the math team and basketball team, walk through the doors of the Tipton.

"Well, there is a Math Team Nationals competition, along with a Future Problem Solving Nationals competition, a basketball tournament, and a singing competition hosted by-," Mr. Moseby said.

Starring:

**High School Musical's **

_**Zac Efron**_

_**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**_

_**Ashley Tisdale**_

_**Lucas Grabeel**_

_**Monique Coleman**_

_**Corbin Bleu**_

_**(and others)**_

**Hannah Montana's**

_**Miley Cyrus**_

_**Emily Osment**_

_**Mitchel Musso**_

_**(and more)**_

**Suite Life's**

_**Dylan and Cole Sprouse**_

_**Ashley Tisdale**_

_**Brenda Song**_

_**(and more)**_

**PLUS MANY MORE!**

**HMHSMSLHMHSMSLHMHSMSLHMHSMSLHMHSMSLHMHSMSLHMHSM**

_**Hey peeps! I think I will have this posted up this week, if not, next week. Thank you, come again!**_


	2. Just Getting There

_**Hey peoples! I happy cause I found out a way to write stories!!!!!!!!! Yay?**_

_**This is like a movie thing.  
DON'T HURT ME!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I know of so far. Except myself. Do I own me?**

**_Chapter 1: Just Getting There_**

Cody and Zack Martin ran out of the elevator doors at the Tipton Hotel.

"Boys, boys, walk in the lobby. Now, there is a lot going on this week, so I want you on your best behavior!" Mr. Moseby ordered Zack and Cody.

"What's all going on?" Zack asked.

"Well, there is a Math Team Nationals competition, along with a Future Problem Solving Nationals competition, a basketball tournament, and a singing competition hosted by-," Mr. Moseby was cut off.

"Teen Pop Sensation, Hannah Montana," Hannah Montana said as she came through the doors, followed by two others in wigs.

"Hannah Montana is back!" Maddie yelled.

"Ahhh, Hannah, and um….." Mr. Moseby said.

"Lola and Trenton," Oliver(Trenton) said.

"Okay, Hannah, Lola, and Trenton, let's see, you are in room," Mr. Moseby started while checking the computer, "2310, on the 23rd floor."

"Okay," Hannah said while heading for the elevator.

"London Tipton!" Lola said.

"Who are you?" London asked.

"Lo-la Luft-nagle, here with, Han-nah Mon-tan-a!" Lola said.

"Whatever," London said as she walked off.

"London, you can't just talk to Hannah Montana's best friend like that," Maddie explained.

"I just did," London said while checking her cell phone for text messages.

"Marshall, for the last time, there will not be 'Math Bullies.' What will they even do, throw calculators at us?" Michelle asked as she walked through the doors of the Tipton.

"Are you sure this is the right hotel, it looks a lot better than the description?" Dylan asked.

"And better than the St. Mark's," Emily added.

"Ohmigosh, is that Lola Luftnagle?" Mallory asked.

"Ohmigosh, it is!" Ryan said, trying to fit in.

"Nice try," Brenna said as she hit him.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH! THAT'S HANNAH MONTANA!" Emily almost screamed.

Everyone looked at her. Me and Dylan stepped away.

"Step away slowly and no one will notice," Tyler said.

"We all could go without that, Emmy," Mallory said.

The Midland **(A/n: GO MIDLAND!) **kids' coach walked up to the front desk and checked in while they all were over at the candy counter.

WITH THE HANNAH MONTANA CREW

"Guys, We have a field trip to a Hannah Montana concert. What am I supposed to do?" Miley asked.

"Fake sick and get over it," Lilly said, "you already lied saying, 'We are going to visit my aunt in Boston on Sunday, so Monday I will meet the class there.'"

"Yea, okay, what happens if our school interviews Hannah, say 'My pet cow died'?"

"Chances are of interviewing her are one to one hundred," Oliver said.

"Got a point," Miley said, "there's a reason to keep you,"

DOWNSTAIRS

The High School Musical crew walked in.

Ryan headed straight for the candy counter.

"Hey, can I have a Hershey's?" Ryan asked looking down.

He looked up and gasped.

HSMHMSLHSMHMSLHSMHMSLHSMHMSLHSMHMSLHSMHMSLHSMHMSL

Hey! Those Midland peeps were actually some kids in my class. I have to go, so I'll update ASAP. This is actually a story I thought of a long time ago, just hadn't wrote it, anyways, Toots!

-mal-


	3. Hitting On the Ladies

**_Hey I'm back, thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, you are beautiful, all of you. Hey! And in all, I've had 8 reviews and 370 hits. You know how that makes me feel? All of those who didn't review are ugly people! Thanks to : _Insane and Logical, jade-kwl-name-eva, ANGELMEGAN, hsmtroyella and Mrs. Musso, **and** Zoey24. **You all make me feel good inside.

_**Chapter 2: Hitting on the ladies**_

Oliver walked downstairs.

"Hey kid, watch out!" Zack yelled.

Oliver ducked as a ball flew over his head.

"Hey," Oliver said, "I'm Oliver."

"I'm Zack, and this is Cody." Zack said.

"Sup, home dog?" Cody 'attempted' to say.

"Okay….." Oliver said.

"Hey, that dude's got a basketball!" Cody said.

Oliver just walked over to a girl.

"Hey," Oliver said.

"Hi," Mallory said.

"Hey, Mal, did you know that my mom was in court for attempt at murder the other day?" Marshall asked. **(a/n: Marshall's mom is a court reporter.)**

"I hope you don't tell people that, you won't make to many friends," Mallory said back.

"Why not?" Marshall asked.

"Because you just said your mom attempted murder," Oliver said.

"Whoops," Marshall said.

"Hey, can I practice my German on you guys?" Marshall asked.

"Sure," Mallory said, and then whispered to Oliver, "This should be embarrassing."

"Ich habe tanzende Käseluftblasen in meiner Unterwäsche." Marshall said. **(A/n: He just said, 'I have dancing cheese bubbles in my underwear.')**

"AHH! You freaky German person!" Alex said as he slapped Marshall and ran away.

"Yea, you're not good," Mallory said and walked away.

**With Ryan and ……**

"Hey, Sharpay what are you doing working?" Ryan asked.

"Sharpay?" Maddie asked.

"You're not Sharpay?" Ryan asked then looked over at the check-in desk, seeing Sharpay.

"But I- and you- and her- and the big clown-," Ryan said confused.

"Yea, that's $1.32 for the candy," Maddie said.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sharpay asked Ryan.

"Woah," Maddie said, "you look just like me."

"Except, I'm better looking." Sharpay said.

"Hey, um, WE LOOK THE SAME," Maddie said.

"I'm better dressed," Sharpay said and walked off.

"Hey, baby," Dylan said to Maddie.

"How old are you?"Maddie asked.

"Old enough to be my boyfriend, come on," Mallory said as she dragged him upstairs.

Then four blond-haired kids came skateboarding through the lobby.

"Come on, Trenton, keep up!" Lilly said.

"I can't," 'Trenton' said and finally gave up.

"You-you-you-you-you-you- are Hannah Montana's boyfriend!!!!" Emily yelled.

"Well, her friend, not her boyfriend," 'Trenton' answered, "and who is this pretty lady over here?"

"This pretty lady would be Mallory," (can you guess it?) Mallory said.

"Well, would you like to go to the arcade?" 'Trenton' asked.

"Yea, I would," Mallory said giving Dylan a payback look.

When they were gone, Dylan said, "Why I oughtta."

"Calm down, she's just paybacking you, she isn't really in love with him," Emily said.

"You wanna get her back?" 'Hannah' asked.

"Yea, how?" Dylan asked.

Then a scream echoed through the hotel.

"Emily found Hannah Montana," EVERYONE from Midland said.

"Well, by the way your friend just screamed, your girlfriend might just love me?" 'Hannah' asked.

"Yea, and will you go to the arcade with me, just to make her jealous?" Dylan asked.

"Sure," 'Hannah' said.

They walked to the arcade faking that they were going out.

**With the rest of the Midland peeps**

"Shelby, please stop screaming your head off. We want to go bowling in peace and quiet," Tyler said.

"AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!" Arwin screamed.

"What was that for? All we said was bowling," Ryan said.

"AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!" Arwin screamed again.

"Will you stop it? Let's go to the arcade," Kira said rolling her eyes.

**AT THE ARCADE**

"Ha! I beat you!" 'Hannah' yelled to Dylan.

"And I master every video game," Dylan said.

"I can't take it anymore!" Mallory said and then walked over and kissed Dylan on the lips.

'Hannah' and 'Trenton' high-fived while they were.

"Look!" Brenna yelled.

Mallory and Dylan pulled apart.

There was a great moment of silence.

"Well, that was awkward," Marshall said like Lilly did in that one episode when she said, 'You can't act!'

"Now, hug," Emily said as Mallory and Dylan acted like her slaves.

"Now bow down at my feet young minions!" Emily said.

Dylan got down on his knees, while Mallory walked the other way rolling her eyes.

**With the HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL Crew**

Troy and Jesse McCartney were making out. The end. JUST KIDDING!

**HSMHMSLHSMHMSLHSMHMSLHSMHMSLHSMHMSLHSMHMSL**

**-Hey! Sorry so short, (if it is) and I don't like Zac Efron don't judge me,now I skip off to peferabbly Bubbleland. thank you, come again, or should I say:achem:**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
